Flashpoint
by I'm The Reverse
Summary: Barry went back in time to save his mother... but that didn't work out so well. This is a retelling of what happened that fateful night from Nora Allen's point of view. Reviews welcome.


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Also, _Italics_ are Nora's thoughts

 **Flashpoint**

"Goodnight my beautiful boy." I gently turned off my son's bedroom light and closed the door. "He's so brave." I whispered to my husband. We descended down the stairs and into our living room.

"I know." Henry replied, walking over to the kitchen. "I just wish he would learn to stick up for himself as well as he does for others." I agreed. Barry was a good kid and often confronted bullies. Unfortunately that made him a target, and an easy one to. Barry never really hit back , and I didn't want him to, but I also couldn't stand seeing another bruise on the side of my son's face.

" I'll talk to his teacher on Monday." I decided. Henry nodded.

"Good." He said opening up the fridge and pulling out a wine bottle.

"what are you doing?" I asked, smiling. Henry didn't reply, instead he opened up the cupboard and grabbed out two glasses. I walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders.

You're sweet." I stated. I'll be in the living room." Henry smiled at me and began to pour the wine. In the meantime I started to tidy up the room a bit by straightening up the pillows and returning Barry's backpack to the closet. It wasn't long before Henry came back, two full glasses in hand.

"To Barry." He said handing me a drink and holding up his own. I smiled and raised the cold glass in my hands, mimicking his actions.

"To Barry." However, before our glasses could meet the wine began to rise up into the air, as if it wasn't being held down by gravity. I heard Henry mumble;

"What the-" And then I heard a crash. Something slammed into me and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. Red and yellow lightning surrounded me, bouncing off the walls and slamming onto the carpet. _'What is happening?!_ I wondered. ' _What the heck is this?'_

"Henry! I screamed, stretching out my hand to reach him. My voice was drowned out by the terrible noise around me and it was getting harder to breathe– as if all the air was being sucked out of the room. My heart threatened to leap out of my cheat and I had a difficult time controlling my quaking muscles. I couldn't think or see clearly.

"Henry!" I repeated, my voice cracking. "Help me!"

Nora!" He yelled back "Nora!" There was no way out, the lightning was moving to fast for me to pass through it. _Oh, gosh._ I thought despairingly. _I'm going to die_. Then I heard it, despite how loud everything was I heard  him. I could only watch as Barry turned the corner into the living room.

"Mom!" He said. "Mom, what's happening?" _No, no,no Barry can't be here, he's going to get hurt._

"Barry RUN!" I begged him. Barry ignored this and continued to scream for me so I made a decision. " Henry, get Barry and run!" It was the only way I could be sure that Barry and Henry would be safe. I concentrated on the lightning - if I could just time it right I might be able to make my escape. Then I saw it: the face. Yellow with red eyes, it stared back at me with an evil look on its face. It didn't even seem human. Then it turned to face Barry and I quickly snapped out of my daze.

"Barry, don't let it touch you." I warned. I watched as Henry gripped Barry's shoulders and told him to run. And then I blinked and Barry was gone, he lightning surrounding me had stopped, and Henry lay on the floor unmoving. The sudden silence made my ears ring.

"B-Barry? I croaked, more tears falling down my face. Then I heard something from behind and I turned around. A yellow demon stood, knife in hand, and a sick grin on his face. _He's going to kill me._ I realized, dread flooding my stomach.

"No," I begged. "No, no!" _Henry needs me, Barry needs me. Please he's only eleven, he needs his mother._ I didn't say any of this I was to paralyzed with fear. The man, if you could call him that, stepped closer. I felt utterly helpless, edging away from him with tears streaming down my face. He lifted the knife, aiming it at my heart. _No, please don't do this. I don't want to die._ My fate was inevitable, and once I realized that I gave Henry one more quick glance before closing my eyes. _Goodbye, Barry._ I braced myself but the blow never came. _Stop taunting me._ I begged. still nothing. There was a  thump as something slammed into the ground and then a voice.

"You're not going to kill her." I ripped open my eyes to face another man, this one in red, holding the man-in-yellow by his jacket. "You're not going to kill her ever again." I was puzzled by the man-in-red's words but was too focused on the scene before me to care.

There was a sickening 'SMACK' and the man-in-yellow was on the ground, unconscious. The- man- in- red turned to me and lifted his hands, as if approaching a wild animal.

"No, please." I whispered involuntarily.

"It's okay." He said. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." I had to repeat this in my head several times before I could fully comprehend it. _I'm safe_. I stared up at this man, he seemed so overjoyed that I couldn't help but mirror his smile. _I'm safe._

"Actually," A voice spoke. "She's not." It was the man-in-yellow! But how was that possible? Then again how was any of this possible? I stared at the man-in-red, hoping he would save me but instead, to my horror, he began to slowly disappear. The man-in-yellow smiled and the next thing I knew there was a flash of lightning and my best knife embedded in my chest. I lay on the ground trying to breathe, staring at this man.

But he was staring past me, at something (or someone) I could not see.

"See?" He said to the unknown figure. "That wasn't so hard." Then he was gone in a flash of red lightning. _This is it._ I realized. _I'm going to die_. More tears fell down my face and it became hard to breath. The sound of a door creaking open caused me to look up. It was the man-in -red. _But he's gone. I saw him disappear._ And yet here he was, sitting down next to me with tears in his eyes. _No, forget about me._ I thought. _Find Barry, find my baby._

"Please." I begged him. "My husband, my son..."

"They're fine." He replied. I relaxed a little before asking;

"Who are you?" The man gave me a sad smile.

"I'm... i'm The Flash." The Flash-was I supposed to know who that was?

"I don't understand." I told him. The Flash led out a soft sob before taking off his mask. I was surprised at how familiar he looked.

"You look just like my father." I told him, remembering how my father looked when he was alive. the thought made me smile.

"This isn't going to make any sense but it's me, mom, it's Barry." I frowned-how could it be Barry, that was impossible. But then again I had seen the impossible tonight already. And maybe my mind had desperately wanted to believe him, so it did.

"Barry?" He nodded.

"Your Barry. " I smiled.

"My beautiful boy." Tears streamed down his face- I hated seeing him sad. He held my arms and explained to me that he had gotten a second chance to come back and tell me that he and Henry were both okay.

"We love you, mom." he cried. "I love you." _I love you too, Barry._ I wanted to say. _I've always been so proud of you for standing up for others and for just being yourself._ I wanted to say this and so much more but my vision was fading and I knew I would be gone soon. I had to say something to him, I had so much to tell him.

"Good-bye, Barry." I choked. His face filled with panic but I knew he would be okay without me. "Good-bye."


End file.
